Fanfiction May Cry 3: Manga
by Ranger24
Summary: See how the story began. The epic battle leading to epic back story. Throw in a couple of morons along the way and you're good to go.
1. Chapter 1

**Ranger24: As I promised I give thus the manga adaption.**

* * *

Code 1: Ranger

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Ranger, Ranger, Ranger, Ranger, WAKE UP DANG IT!" Lilo shouted startling Ranger out of his sleep. He crashed to the ground with his chair in Fanfiction May Cry and groaned sitting up.

"Good damnit Lilo, I thought I was rid of you?" Ranger growled.

"Blame SonofSparda, you do use is abridged series as a refrence in the majority of FMC," Lilo replied.

Ranger sighed and stood up.

"What'd you want?" He growled.

"Tell me a story," Lilo said.

"You're kidding," Ranger dead panned.

"Well we need some back story in this series and AnimatedFord is already getting tired of waiting for FMC 3. You have to do something before fans get violent." Lilo replied.

"Hello? FMC 4," Ranger shot back fixing the chair.

"Yes but everyone's really getting tired of waiting besides, it is the linear timeline start of the series," Lilo replied.

"Damn you and your Vulcan logic," Ranger muttered.

"Well that and there's been a serious drop in updates for decent fanfics. If someone doesn't do something soon, we'll be stuck reading another American idol parody!" Lilo said.

"Alright fine! God," Ranger said exasperated. "It all start years ago..."

"Can you tell this like the Young Sherlock Holmes?" Lilo asked.

"Fine!" Ranger said rolling his eyes. "It all started a really long time ago..."

**FMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMC**

Thousands of years ago the relams of the light and dark were seperate, unconnected. Then they were made one. The ruler of the darkness said _'If these lands are now one, why not rule them as one?'_

Thus he made war upon the light and humans were powerless against his wrath. The light turned just as violent and just as fanatical and the destruction reached a terrifying level.

Then one of the dark and one of the light conceived a child, born between the darkness and the light. in the Twilight. The child became known as Jeremaih.

Jeremaih weilded a great power known as Twilight and with it he brought peace by the power of his sword. Using his own dark blood he sealed away the evils of the light and the dark and brought peace.

His descendants and others like him became known as Twilight warriors. Keepers of the peace between the darkness and the Light.

As the centuries went by however the blood of the Twilight disapated and was hounded until the Twilight Warriors became but a legend.

The scene suddenly shifted to a graveyard. Amdist the dozens of graves was one before which stood a young man in a green coat. Dark hair thrown over his face he stared down at the name on the tomb stone, Meilena Namoni.

**FMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMC**

"Nice set up," Lilo commented.

"Thank you, now be queit." Ranger replied as Stitch sat down on the couch cugging coffee.

"Well I'm sure you had a decent enough start before reaching this point of utter debt and sucky living." Lilo commented.

Ranger glared at her. "Well aren't you little miss bitch. This is actually and improvement."

"Being deep in debt and nearly dead broke is an improvement?" Lilo said raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up and listen to the damn story," Ranger growled.

**FMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMC **

The phone rang shriely in the run down shop. The beat up furniture looked as though it had been only just brought in and crates and boxes rested by the stairs and the door. The phone rang again and finally someone stepped out of the bathroom behind the cluttered desk. Young man stepped forth, a white towel over his head. He was dripping wet with water but he still made his way over to the desk and slammed a fist down on it. The phone leapt into the air and the man caught it.

"'Ello?" He asked. He listened to the speaker on the other end and smirked.

"Undertaker eh? Sorry I only dispose of the living." He said before throwing the phone back on the receiver. He sighed and threw off the towel, which landed on the stair rail. His messy dark brown hair was still soaking wet but he huffed in annoyance.

"Third call this week and it's only tuesday. Gotta have Double D change the number for me," He muttered strolling over to jukebox in the corner. He pressed one of the song buttons but it failed to start playing.

"Feeling particularly cranky today huh?" He muttered before smacking his fist into the machine. It groaned and the heavy beats of metal began to spew forth from the aged machine.

_'Stepping forth to cure the souls demise,_

_reap the tears of the victims cries.'_

He strood over to his desk and threw him into the desk chair before takeing a chunk out of the pizza on the desk.

_'Hear the cries of,_

_another demon as I put it under...'_

At that moment the jukebox died again and the young man muttered another curse.

At that moment however there came a hard wrapping on the door.

"Hey Ranger! Wake up you ungrateful bastard!" A young man's voice called.

"Eddy, he's our friend you should be more...." Said another voice but it was cut off.

"Ed. Door." The first voice ordered.

Half a second later the door was flung open with the lock breaking apart to admit three boys. The first was short with three long hairs sticking out of his head. Second was tall with a black hat on his head and wearing ared shirt. The third was tall and wearing a dark green jacket.

"Hey Ranger?! You up yet!?" The short one called.

"No, of course I'm not asleep. Who could when you break my fucking door!" Ranger snarled. "So what do you want Eddy?"

"Yeah well we got a job for ya Ranger," Eddy replied.

"No," Ranger said flatly.

Eddy blinked in suprise. "What?"

"No," Ranger repeated. "All of the jobs you give me either suck or I don't get any money out of them. Honestly I'd probably do better with a vampire as my liason than you three."

"But vampires will suck out your soul and sacrifice it to the fans of twilight!" Ed shouted.

"You be queit," Ranger growled.

"Look Ranger, no tricks this time! I swear this job is genuine!" Eddy assured.

"This all your here for? You're interupting my dinner." Ranger growled.

Eddy glared at him. "Fine you want the job come meet me at the usual place."

Eddy stormed out followed by Ed. Double D glanced at the door.

"Terribly sorry," he said motioning to the door.

"Eh, I'll fix it later." Ranger dismissed.

Double D swept out and Ranger sat there for a few minutes munching his pizza. Finally as he swallowed the last bite he rose from his chair. He set the doors back in their proper places before he pulled on a brown shirt. Then he flung on a dark green coat and slipped two different designed and colored pistols into the holisters hang on his back.

He flung open the doors and made his way out into the dark night. The buzz of the city wasn't much quieter at night than during the day. In the distance a police siren whined away but Ranger ignored it making his way through the dark streets. The troubles of the world weren't his concern, only his own well being and objectives mattered.

After about ten minutes of walking he arrived outside a pleasure palace called 'Love Planet'. He pushed open the doors and entered the main bar to see several hookers sitting at the bar, sharing a drink and a smoke.

"So I told him," one with blonde pony tail who was smoking. "I don' care if you are giving me ten grand I ain't going full without..."

It was then they noticed him strolling up to the bar.

"Damn..." One with brown hair in two buns.

"Welcome," one with brown hair in a pony tail said winking at him she was wearing a bunny suit.

Ranger smirked. "Hello laides... You seen a short stupid guy and his dumbass friends?"

"You mean Eddy? He's up with one of the others. Thinking of joining in?" The whore asked.

"If only we was hunting wabbits," Ranger replied climbing up the stairs.

The one with buns snuffed out her cigarrette. "Don't even think about it girl. He likes it with the Iron Balls."

"Doesn't matter to me, turns me on." The pony tailed burnette said with smirk on her face.

"Best to keep an eye of those guns of his, Sol & Luna." The Blonde noted as Ranger rounded a corner on the stairs breifly showing his pistols one of which was a silver blue M6C and a gold plated Desert Eagle. "Anyone packin' heat's trouble, and you don't need anymore big holes." The blonde finished.

Ranger reached the top of the stairs to find Double D and Ed sitting outside a room, Double D looking rather uncomfortable.

"So he in there?" Ranger asked.

Double D nodded.

"Well then," Ranger said setting a hand on the knob.

"Ranger!" Double said disapprovingly.

"Hey Eddy! Put your pants on ya shrimpy bastard! Straight people are here!" Ranger called opening the door.

What he found was an evcerated hooker at his feet and a large black figure weilding a saber standing over the body. In a flash Luna cleared it's holister and blasted the creature in the face! Ranger stepped over the bodies eyes flashing violently.

"Eddy what the hell!? I've heard of seeing pink elephants but this is ridiculous!" Ranger shouted as he spotted Eddy hiding under the covers as around a half dozen other of the creatures turned to face him.

"Funny!" Eddy squeked! "I'd be laughing my ass off if I wasn't scared shitless! Now stop the jokes and save me you bastard!"

The creatures growled menacingly at Ranger raising their sabers.

"What are these things?" Double D asked cowering in the door way.

"They are evil Tim's minions from the twisting Nether!" Ed proclaimed.

"Something tells me they aren't paying customers," Ranger said pull out Sol and flicking off the safety.

"I wish I was drunk," Eddy moaned. "But these guys showed up before I could even get started.

"Then we'll just bill the owner," Ranger said a sadistic smirk crossing his face before he leapt into the fight guns blazing! Sol and Luna bucked as round ripped from their barrels into the body's of his enemies! He weaved among them, ducking their attacks and cheap shoting them. The furious creatures doubled their efforts to take him down but they couldn't even scratch him.

Meanwhile in the bar the hookers glanced up at the ceiling.

"What's all the racket?" The burnette with the pony tail asked.

"Some like it rough," the Blonde replied with a shrug.

Back up stairs Ranger twirled Sol and Luna on his trigger fingers as he swept to face another target and blasted it down.

Suddenly he noticed a peice of paper with a paper clip attached to it, sticking out of Eddy's pants. He leaned down blasting another one of the attackers coming up behind him. He pulled out the paper and unfolded it, holistering Luna.

"Six million dollar reward to whoever brings back the person in the picture," Ranger read out loud making his way over to the bed as he blasted down the last enemy. The creatures then to the Ed's alarm burst into smoke.

"Shadow's?" Double D said caught off guard.

"What the hell?" Eddy muttered.

"I like chickens," Ed said stupidly.

"Shut up Ed," Ranger growled sitting down as Eddy got up and pulled on his pants. Ranger meanwhile contiuned looking over the job offer.

"So it's a bounty gig eh?" He muttered. "Pay's good, but nothing up front. Bring back the person in the picture and..."

He pulled out the picture attached by a paper clip and raised his eye brows in annoyance.

"No deal Eddy!" Ranger snapped turning the picture around to reveal a little blonde girl. The name at the bottom of the picture read Misa.

"What?!?" Eddy shouted thunderstruck. "It's Six million!"

"Do I look like the FBI?!!" Ranger snarled. "Get someone else on it."

"But Ranger I was counting on you man!" Eddy said desperatly.

"I'm not doing it," Ranger asserted.

Eddy glared at him. "Well then get your ass out of your place! You only got it so cheap because my brothers the land lord!"

Ranger looked up alarmed.

"What!?" He shouted. "You can't be serious man! I haven't even got my name over the frigin door!"

"Well then I suggest you start looking for some other dirt cheap place to stay," Eddy replied.

Ranger gritted his teeth in anger. Then he swore and rose to his feet. "Fine! I'll do it, Jackass."

Eddy smirked triumphantly.

**FMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMC**

Meanwhile on the otherside of town in a library a single lone figure stood alone amongst the shelves. He had white hair but a young face. He had yellow eyes and wore a strange metal mesh armor over his chest and a rusty brown cloak about himself which looked more like dried blood. At his side in a jet black sheath was a sword. Despite his strange atire he was turning over a book with silent focus.

"So you come seeking the book of Anceint legends?" Asked a smooth voice that a certian serpent like air to it.

The man, if he could be called a man glanced at the speaker before returning to the book. The speaker was a man in a yellow and black shirt and pants. He had violet eye paint under his eyes and a gleaming yellow eyes. His face was pale white, contrasting his long jet black hair. Standing beside him was the elderly librarian who held a leather bound tome in her ragged hands.

"Perhaps you seek the anceint tale of the half breed Jerimaih?" The pale faced man suggested. "A darkside and a Balance fall in love and have a child who becomes the first Twilight warrior. Then to protect the corrupted Darkness and light from breaking free he seals them away with his fathers sword. A beautiful tale eh?"

"Nice story," the silver haired man growled. "Can't wait for the movie, it'll probably suck but I digress. Thats not what I'm here for."

"Then what are you here for?" The plae face man asked.

"Would this book of tales be more to your liking?" The librarin asked.

In a flash the sword in the sheath was swept out and sliced the librarin clean in two! Blood sprayed across the floor as her lifeless corpse struck the ground. The silver haired man sheathed his sword and closed his book.

"That's two strikes against you old man. One more and you're out," he said coldly.

The pale faced man smirked. "Humans are such wretched creatures aren't they? Mortal, corruptable, weak one would wonder why they are even permitted to exist."

"What are you getting at?" The silver haired man asked.

"Let's talk about Jeremaih." The pale faced man said smoothly.

**FMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMC**

Hours later Ranger, Ed, Edd, and Eddy stood outside the gate of decrepate old mansion. All the windows were dark and silence filled the air. Ranger sighed.

"Christ, don't the bad guys ever yearn for a bungalow in Florida? Why is it always some creepy castle or an ancient temple or some haunted mansion?" He muttered.

"It's the trope Ranger," Ed said cheerily.

"True," Ranger muttered.

"Hey if your so up tight about it you can buy them one with the money you'll be gettin," Eddy said grinning.

"Get bent," Ranger growled before blasting off the lock on the gate and kicking it open. "And get lost, I'm going to this prom solo."

He strood forward, drawing Sol and Luna.

"I mean it! Scram!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Eddy jumped in fright and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I hear ya! I'm going! Come on guys!"

"And if you drink all the booze before I get back I'll shove the spiget in your beer belly and drink out from there!" Ranger called before jumping up onto one of the hanging ledges. He did this twice more before some of the statues began to stir. Ranger opened fire with Sol and Luna blasting apart the statues. They rose up and tried to attack him but Ranger cut them down with devestating gun fire. Then he came upon a window and smashed through it!

The little girl was there sitting in a chair holding a white rabbit. The rabbit suddenly began to twitch uncontrollably. Ranger slapped in a fresh set of clips and then blasted down the rabbit. The chair fell over the girl still in it. Ranger grinned.

"Jack pot!!" Ranger shouted happily.

He bent down to the girl.

"Okay Misa, time to come back through the looking glass," Ranger said giving her a shake.

Her eye's suddenly flashed open glowing blood red.

"Jackpot!" She said in a higher voice than was normal. Ranger took a step back suprised as the girl rose up her fingers becoming claws and her legs growing uncontrolably. Her face became drawn like a skull.

"Jackpot! Jackpot!" She chanted mockingly.

Ranger raised an eyebrow. "Christ I've heard of growth spurts but this takes it to a whole new level!

The girl took a swipe at him and he back stepped just in time. Without heistating his blasted her legs right in the knees. She fell to the ground howling in pain. Ranger smirked.

"Gives knee high by the Fourth of july a whole new meaning," he said before ducking her next blow! She vanished into the walls and Ranger search wildly for her.

Suddenly she shot out of the portait hanging over the fire place. She rammed right into the barrel of Luna going in her mouth. Ranger stood a top an armchair glaring.

"Bad girls go on time out. Big time." He growled menacingly.

The face suddenly changed back to that of a the little girl in the picture looking terrified.

BANG!!

The headless remains of the monster collapsed to the floor and Ranger bent over sticking his fingers into the liquid that poured from the corpse. He brought the liquid to his mouth and tatsed it before spitting it out. He frowned kicking the corpse over.

"Well it isn't blood," he muttered. "That's something of a good sign."

Then suddenly he noticed a small photograph that had been knocked out of it's frame during the fight. It showed a happy family with the eldest girl sitting in the exact same chair as...

Ranger yanked out the picture of Misa and compared the two. A dead match in the scenery.

"Well that's something," Ranger muttered sticking the picture in Luna's holister. "So who is she?"

**FMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMC**

Meanwhile outside the rain had come and slowly poured down on the streets. People moved inside for shelter from the storm. One man however continued to make his way down the streets a midst the torrential down pour. The man in the brown cloak stepped down a dark alley and found himself confronted by a large group of local thugs.

The leader pulled his cigarette out of his mouth and threw it into the puddle in front of the new comer who stopped.

"Well lookey here boys," He said smirking. "Someone's dumb enough to pay us a visit."

The thugs laughed.

"This here's out street tough guy, you gotta pay the toll." The thug continued. Then he noticed the sword sheathed at the new comer's side and grinned. "Hey look! Dumbass thinks he's a real Samuria!"

The thugs grinned wickedly gazing upon the black sheathed weapon.

"Tell you what pal, we'll just take the sword and let you go," The thug started as the new comer's hand slowly slipped down to the sheath of his sword.

"We might cut you up a bit first though," the thug finished before the sword flashed out!

There were several more flashes before the sword returned to its sheath.

There was a breif pause before the lead thug's finger fell off. Then slice marks appeared all across his body and he fell apart into a heap of body parts and blood. The rest of the thugs also collapsed in similar states and blood pooled in the growing puddles turning them a ghastly red. The swordsmen frowned stepping over the corpses into the street beyond.

"Ranger..." A voice suddenly moaned causing the swordsmen to a stop.

He turned about to see Eddy leaning against a bar door, smashed as he could be. He razed a finger at him.

"Ranger..." He said confused and drunk.

Then the sword was thrust into the door right next to his head. His eyes widened in alarm. He clearly pissed himself before the swordsmen smirked and pulled the sword out. Eddy passed out and the swordsmen sheathed his blade.

"So, he's here." The swordsmen muttered before shaking his hair clean of water droplets. His yellow eyes flashed brillantly. "Ranger."

**FMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMC**

Ranger kicked open the door to find himself high above a large open chamber. Several level of balconeis surrounded the centeral floor and each one was crawling with the sword weilding creatures.

"HOHO!" Ranger laughed jumping down guns blazing! "Looks like sombody called in the troops!"

He kicked off a pilar firing wildly, reloading rapidly, and dodging a shit load of sword strokes.

"Normally jobs like this require me to go in guns blazing!" Ranger cackled hammering off slug after slug. He back flipped in the air and reloaded before landing and hammered off a last few slugs downing the last of his enemies before reloading and panting heavily.

There was the creak of a door opening and Ranger yanked up Luna and fired through the door! The figure on the other side stumbled back but recovered. The light fell upon the doorway to reveal a gray rabbit in a suit wearing a top hat and a monicole. Add a bullet hole over the right side of his chest and the full picture was revealed.

Ranger frowned. "Not bad pal, most don't stay up after the first round."

He took aim but then suddenly Misa rushed in front of the rabbit looking terrifed.

"No! Don't hurt Herriman!" She cried out grabbing onto the bunny.

"You're Misa right? Your daddy wants you back home safe and sound." Ranger said.

"Not without Mr. Herriman," Misa shot back.

Ranger rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah right! Like your old man wants a six foot rabbit crapping on the carpet!" Ranger snapped.

"I'll have you know, good sir, I am toliet trained," Herriman said catching Ranger off guard slightly.

'Something nasty must have possessed her doll. Now how do I get rid of it without her freaking out on me?' Ranger wondered. 'Echo... Now starting... Barry Bonds... Hopefully he's not really on steroids...'

At that moment however the grandfather clock chimed loudly. Misa's eyes glazed over.

"It's tea time," she whispered.

"What are we? British?" Ranger demanded.

Then suddenly the entire world turned over and went black!

"Holy shit!" Ranger shouted! "God save the queen! I swear I'll never insult British people again just put me down!"

Right below him, since he was now on the ceiling, appeared a small white round table laden with small dishes, cups, and jugs. Seated at the table where Herriman and a yellow skinned person in a jacket wearing a top hat and a packet red jacket. His hands were crossed and his purple hair stuck out from his forehead like a crossbar.

"Oh great, more nut jobs," Ranger muttered.

"Well what have we got up there Herriman?" The strange man asked.

"A decendant of Jeremaih my good Pockets," Herriman replied.

"Ah yes, the half bloods line still breds I see and it still has an utterly vile apperance." Pockets commented.

"Hey fuck you fat ass," Ranger snapped.

"Let us see, tea of blood, cake of meat, spoon of bone." Pockets said ticking off the items on his fingers.

"Sorry pal, I'm a Straight American. Call me when you've got a keg and a pizza," Ranger mocked. "Makes me glad we had a revolution."

"How so?" Herriman asked.

"I tried tea once. Let's just say boiled urine probably tastes better," Ranger replied.

"But he's a rather poor catch, not even worthy of a scone." Pockets said looking up with jet black eyes. "I'd rather have Misa, she's oh so sweet."

"Indeed," Herriman agreed.

Ranger pulled out Luna. "Hey screw ball! I get it your a nut! Hell one time I was so drunk I proposed to a mop. But if you don't hand over the girl then I'll bet you can't out crazy a bullet."

"Oh I'm not a screw ball! My ball is free of screws," Pockets assured him.

Ranger raised an eyebrow.

"Gee, glad I didn't call you a shit head then." He muttered

"But my dear boy," Pockets said reaching to a large dish in the center of the table. "If you want Misa she's right here." Then he pulled off the lid to reveal Misa's head.

To Ranger's suprise the head rolled up to look at him and transformed into a horrid skull!

"I smell it! The blood of traitor to the darkness and a forsaker of the light! Yes he's perfect!" The skull cackled.

"And here Pockets there said I wasn't worth a scone." Ranger said bemused.

"Ah he's right! Half bloods line! Your blood reeks with darkness and light raging within you!" The Skull replied.

Ranger frowned. "Well thats a let down so why don't you shut up ya little bastard?"

"I think we should probably use the other," Pockets suggested.

"Indeed, he's much more mealable," Herriman agreed.

"Other?" Ranger muttered.

Pockets cackled. "Tweedle dee and Tweedle dum, same face as yours, a mirrior image along the darker path."

Ranger raised an eyebrow thoughts racing.

"But first let's get rid of him! His stench is unbearable!" The Skull added.

"Look I just came to get the girl so unless you can hand her over right now," Ranger started.

"Never!!" The skull screeched!

"Then get the fuck out of my way!" Ranger snarled blasting the skull apart with Luna pistol!

The world suddenly righted itself but Pockets and Herriman's table flipped over to meet the change. Ranger was releived to no longer feel like his head was being ripped of but heard a sudden growl.

Out of the shadows arose a massive many eyed cat like creature. It roared at him and snarled, spittle flying from it's mouth.

Ranger smirked and bent down beckoning with his fingers.

"Here kitty kitty, come here. Just gonna put you down for a little nap." He said in soothing tones.

The cat monster roared and leapt at him furiously striking with its massive claws! Ranger back stepped and blasted it clean in the face. The cat beast howled in agony as blood sprayed from its face and now ruined eyes! It took another swip at Ranger who jumped over the claws and blasted it in the hand.

"You know theres a reason why I like dogs so much," Ranger commented.

As he did however the black hairs sprang to life and went flying at him! He opened fire as fast as he could trying to destroy as many of the quills as possible.

"You know I've heard of hair balls but this is ridiculus!" He shouted.

He spun in the air and land on the creatures face. He blasted at it's fangs as it tried to bite him and the massive teeth shattered. The he stepped on the thick black tounge. The Cat beast howled in rage and clawed at him. He leapt out of the way however and the cat beast slashed off its own tounge. It yoweled in agony blood spraying from its mouth as the massive muscle crashed to the floor.

"Gives cat got your tounge a whole new meaning," Ranger said laughing.

"Oh bravo," Pockets said golf clapping.

The Cat beast snarled and fired of a massive stream of quills just as Ranger fired off the last rounds in Sol and Luna's magazines. The bullets slammed into the creatures mouth and face riping into the creature. It howled in agony one more time before collapsing to the ground with a groan. Ranger however jumped back as far as he could but there was no way to dodge all of the quills and not enough time to reload Sol and Luna. He jumped into a window sill and braced for the impacts readying himself to feel dozens of sharp quils ripping into his flesh!

He heard the quils strike the walls around him and strike something else soft but felt no pain himself. He opened his eyes to find Herriman standing in front of him, the large black quills sticking out of his body. Pockets and the table were gone. Ranger frowned as Herriman stepped down and began plucking the quills out of himself.

"Thanks for the help but why?" Ranger asked.

"You dieing is not very good for business," Herriman replied.

Ranger reloaded Sol and Luna and pointed the pistols at Herriman.

"Your job here is done," Herriman replied.

Ranger raised an eyebrow. "The hell are you talking about? I haven't gotten Misa home."

"I am your employer," Herriman answered. "I merely wanted to see one of the famous Twilight warriors in action."

Herriman gave him a nod of respect. "You did not disappoint."

Ranger frowned. "So where's Misa?"

"She's right over there," Herriman replied nodding to a couch where Misa lay. "She's done her job as well and thus will be rewarded."

Herriman snapped his fingers and Misa suddenly began to rise from the bed. Her eyes opened terrified. Then her body began to elongate, she seemed to be rapidly moving through puberty!

"Humans are such vile creatures, they don't value what is truly worth something in life." Herriman continued. "Misa was cute but young, and longed to be older so she could live the life she wanted. The only thing she had was her innonece. That is something only we of the dark truly value anymore. Thus she offers it up to have herself a new life."

Misa's transformation ended and she came out a beautiful young woman in her early twenties. Ranger raised an eyebrow in suprise as she turned and smiled at him sweetly.

"Oh thank you so much," she said drapping her arms around him.

"Okay what the hell is this?" Ranger asked.

"I'm here to claim myself a prince," Misa said soothingly. "You're pretty shabby for a prince but you'll do."

"Hey look girly, I'm not into women who change ages at will," Ranger said as she tried to pull away.

"Hush now, it will all be fine." Misa replied.

"But with any gift comes a price..." Herriman added eyes glinting darkely.

Suddenly Misa's skin began to strech across her skin!

"NO!!" She screamed terrified.

"You're life force was forced to add many years, and it doesn't appear to know when to stop," Herriman said calmly. "You'll have to take life to continue it."

"See this is why botocks is a pointless endevour!" Ranger said annoyed.

Then Misa bit into Ranger's shoulder snarling.

"NO! I won't go back! Not when I'm so pretty!" Misa screamed her voice muffled by Ranger's shoulder.

Blood poured from Ranger's wound into Misa's mouth and Herriman smirked. Then Ranger's eyes flashed a violent silver. Herriman raised an eyebrow in alarm. Ranger's hands latched onto Misa suddenly glowing with wild crackling silver energy. Ranger's entire body was being obscured by the strange phenomeon! Misa screamed terrified, struggling to break free!

"What are you?! NO!!! NO! NOOOO!!!!"

Ranger rose up above Misa the aura losing any human like form becoming a strange winged beast with a pair of burning Emerald eyes. Tendrils of Twilight energy grappled onto Misa as she stopped struggling. With in mere seconds she was a little girl again. The lumbering creature rose off her and slowly half walked, half glided to a nearby couch. A trail of blood followed it and as it passed Herriman one of the Emeral eyes glared at him. Herriman stared back warily.

Then the aura began to shrink and grow smaller, the emerald eyes began to dim. By the time it reached the couch and slumped down on it panting heavily Ranger had returned. The wound on his shoulder was gone but beads of sweat ran down his face and his shirt hung loose and wet from his chest rising and falling with every heaving breath.

He sat there for a minute or two, then Ranger looked up eyes dark.

"I want... my money," he said panting.

"I've already had it wired to your laison," Herriman replied.

Ranger nodded and rose to his feet. He made for the door and was half way to it before Herriman spoke again.

"Ranger, I have another offer for you."

"Yeah," Ranger growled.

"I'd like to buy that amulet," Herriman said.

Ranger glanced down and saw the half orb pink amulet hanging around his neck had fallen to rest on his chest. He shot a glare at Herriman before speaking.

"And I'd like a smaller dick, but I guess we're both assed out eh?" He said without hiding the intense sarcasm.

He left the room slamming the door behind. He strood down the corridor to the exit eyes blury from exhaustion. He hardly noticed as the man in the rusty Brown cloak walked past him and entered the chamber. Just as he reached the door his brain started working again and he whirled about, a look of shock on his face.

"Shade?" He whispered.

Meanwhile inside the main chamber Shade confronted Herriman.

"So the key to Jeremaih's power?" Shade asked.

"Indeed," Herriman replied. "You hold but one half of the key. Your other half holds the other half. You two are like reflections in a mirrior."

Shade frowned looking down at the Amulet around his neck, it was a pink sphere.

"You have identical faces, opposing looks and powers. Your each a half of the key."

Shade's eyes flashed and his sword flashed from it's sheath. He made several swipes with it before returning it to its sheath.

"You saying I'm only half a person?" Shade growled as one of Herriman's ears fell off.

"Nonsense," Herriman replied as one of his legs fell of and his whole body began to fall apart. "I'm saying you and Ranger need eachother."

Then he was nothing put a pile of torn parts of a stuffed rabbit.

"Advice from a stuffed animal. Thats a new low," Shade growled as Misa stumbled over to the remains of Herriman. She picked up his head and clutched at it tears in her eyes.

"Mr. Herriman," She whipered voice choking up.

"Herriman?" Shade said raising an eyebrow.

His sword flashed out again and Herriman's head collapsed utterly. Misa screamed in terror and alarm choking back sobs as Shade sheathed his sword again.

"If all you can do is cry, then its better its gone." He growled before leaving Misa alone in the dark.

**FMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMC**

"Drink up girls! The skies the limit!" Eddy shouted happily sitting on a couch in love planet. He was holding a half empty bottle of whiskey in one hand, the other arm wrapped around the shoulder of one of the three hookers sitting around him. Ed was pigging out on the food on the table while Double D shook his head in disbelief.

"Eddy, this kinda of drunken debotchery is what's tearing apart the fabric of modern soceity," Double D whined.

"Ah can shut it sock head! Tonights one hell of a party!" Eddy said chuckling.

"Really?" One of the hookers asked in a sweet voice.

"Hell yeah! We can drink this place dry and still come home with change!" Eddy replied. "Let it never be said Eddy doesn't know how to treat the ladies!"

At the same time one of the strippers noticed the side door open and a towering figure entered.

"Stock up on your proteins girls! We got along night ahead of us!" Eddy laughed raising his whiskey bottle.

Just then it exploded as a bullet ripped threw it and Eddy fell over in alarm. Double D gave a yell of fright while Ed hardly noticed.

Then Ranger kicked over the table and planted a foot on it before point Luna straight into Eddy's face.

"Eddy you rat bastard!" Ranger roared in fury! "If you've spent my cut I swear to god...!"

"Ranger chill!" Eddy yelped terrifed. "I couldn't even spend all of my cut even if I drank for the rest of my life!"

Ranger lowered Luna and kicked the table up right before strolling over to another side table laden with food.

"So where's Misa?" Eddy said relieved pulling himself to his feet.

"She decided to stay in Wonderland," Ranger growled.

Eddy blinked in horror. "What!? You didn't complete the job!?! But I already spent more than I could pay for in months!"

"Three months, two weeks, four days, and six hours to be exact," Double D confirmed.

"Relax I got the money," Ranger replied plucking up and apple and ripping a chunk out of it with his teeth.

"But how'd you ge the money without completing the job!?" Eddy demanded.

In response Luna was once more pointed squarely in his face, several of the hookers gasped in alarm as Eddy looked ready to shit himself with terror.

"Since when did the guy packing the heat have to answer questions?" He demanded. "How about you shut that fat yap of yours? Or maybe I'll just give a few new holes to breath through, yeah that'd relax my trigger finger."

"Ranger don't do this!" Eddy squeaked. "I get work for you don't I?!"

"Not anymore," Ranger hissed.

"Ranger please!" Double D pleaded terrified.

There was a silence and then Ranger shoved Luna back in its holister.

"Oh thank Crist," Eddy sighed in relief. But then Ranger jammed his finger in his face.

"Listen up fat ass!! I want more thurrow background checks on clients from now on! No more bullshit!" Ranger snapped before heading for the exit. Eddy galanced at the terrified hookers.

"Don't worry, he just had a bad day at the office thats all." He said reassuringly.

**FMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMC**

_'Andrew! Run!'_

There was the sound of swords striking swords and of metal stabbing into flesh. Then the twang of a bow and a cry of pain. Then the body of a young woman floated into place, covered in blood.

_'Master...'_

Ranger shot up from his sleep with a start, cold sweat dripping down his back. He put a hand to his forehead and shook his head vigorously and stood up. It was getting late, he had worrk to do.

He pulled on his shirt and slipped on the amulet. He pulled on his coat and picked up Sol and Luna from his cluttered desk. He checked both guns and reloaded them before sliding them into their holsters. Then his eyes fell upon a third weapon. Lying against the wall next to the bathroom door was a sword in a black sheath.

The sword wasn't more than 3 feet long at least and had a strange design. It's blade was straight but the tip was slightly sharper on one side. The hilt was shaped like a silver dragon with a silver blue crescent moon at the junction between blade and grip. The grip was of fine undamaged leather that wrapped halfway down until it hit the pommel where another silver blue crescent moon was attached.

Ranger picked up the sword, his sword Ddraig s Caul. In Welsh it literally meant the Dragons maw. He slide the sword out of it sheath soundlessly and picked up one of the billard balls from the pool table. He threw the ball into the air and then swung the sword in a mighty stroke. The sword didn't even connect with the ball but there was a blast of energy which caused plaster from the ceiling to come crashing down and the ball to go flying across the room.

Ranger gazed up at the damage before he noticed what the ball had hit.

"Aw shit," he muttered.

He made his was over to the jukebox where a huge dent had been made in the machine and several twisted bits of metal lay on the hardwood floor.

"Mighty be broken for good this time," he muttered.

**FMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMCFMC**

"Wait wait wait!" Lilo said. "What the heck was that supposed to show?"

"That was when I actually started using a sword on jobs ding bat," Ranger growled propping his feet up on his desk.

"Well what happened next?" Lilo demanded.

"That will have to wait kid," Ranger replied.

"Why?" Lilo asked incredulous.

"Because it's the end of the chapter," Ranger answered.

Lilo groaned.

"Awww crap."

End of Code Ranger.

* * *

**Ranger24: Next time folks, code Shade. A spin on the darkside. Read and review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranger24: And here we go, part two folks. THE WORD COUNT IS OVER 9,000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Code 2: Shade

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"So are you now going to finish this dumb story?" Lilo demanded.

"Hey there's a method to my madness," Ranger replied.

"Really I thought you just put down whatever shit came out of your thick skull." Lilo snapped.

"Not funny," Ranger growled back kicking his feet up on the table.

"Just tell the story," Lilo snapped.

"Well maybe I don't want to," Ranger objected.

"You do."

"I don't."

"You do."

"I don't."

"You do."

"I don't."

"You don't."

"I do!"

"You don't!"

"I DON'T!"

"I just Bugs Bunny'd you again!" Lilo cackled.

"Oh you little..." Ranger started.

"Just tell the story," Lilo snapped.

"Fine," Ranger growled.

"Creatures of the darkness..." Orochimaru hissed in the darkness.

He light a match in his sanctum the flame revealing his pale face. "They writh in shadows and lurk on the border of the sanity of humanity."

In the shadows Shades silent visage watched hm as he light a candle revealing the dark room slightly better.

"Many dispute their existence, some say the are not real only figmants of confused early mortal minds. Surely there numbers would make them an unstoppable force," Orochimaru added.

"Your wrong," Shade stated coldly, holding his sheathed sword Soul Eater close. "They require someone to call them forth since the majority of them that we see on this mortal plane are the weakest caste. They may have freedom of movement, but they lack purpose and indivduality."

His golden eyes darkened in the darkness. "Freedom without individuality is not strength."

"Than can we call such an existence a life even?" Orochimaru quiered.

"Oh their alive alright," Shade replied. "I've killed enough to know that."

Orochimaru smirked picking up the candle.

"I see," he noted opening a side door. "To kill ones so low, hardly seems worth effort."

The two descended down the side passage and lined with bones, not just lined with bones. The walls were covered in bones. Neither seemed perturbed by the macbre scenary around them.

"Catacombs," Shade muttered.

"Oh yes," Orochimaru replied. "These passages are far older than the bones that inhabit them."

He smirked over his shoulder. "Oh if these walls could talk. What would they say?"

Suddenly they came upon a massive chamber.

"Of their master?" He asked.

The chamber had a high vaulted ceiling. At the far end on a massive dias was a statue that was strangely shaped like a angel. Its foot however was nailed into the ground with a nail the size of a tall man.

"A corrupted of the light. One of the seven guardains." Orochimaru explained. "He's among those who were deemed by the half breed Jeremaih as deserving a punishment beyond that of becoming a shadow arm against their will. Instead they a had a much worse fate."

Shade frowned noticing a scratch on a pillar covered in runes, it was stabbed right into the foot of the statue like a spike. He reached out a hand to examine it.

"Don't touch that!" Orochimaru snapped making him pause. "A preist once touched that pillar and no ones quiet sure what happened to him. Either he was turned into a furry or he became a vegtable."

Shade glared at him.

"The writings on the subject are few and the translations are difficult, though the watchers of this place have passed on a saying. Do not believe, what one see's."

"These riddles tire me," Shade snapped.

"We have formed an allaince of mutual benefit Shade, remember that." Orochimaru hissed.

"Only as long as you stay usefull to me. Make no mistake, there is no we." Shade replied.

"Very well then," Orochimaru said relaxing his shoulders. "You however should ensure you remain usefull to me as well."

Orochimaru strood forward clutching the small red leather tome.

"Long ago the darkness and the light collided in war that both defined and broke both powers. The dark's endless cunning and fury, the lights brillance and justicifcation. All of it was laid waste. The two became just as wicked as the other. Those who reveled in this slaughter built an everlasting edifce to the hatred and burning destruction. A tower bridging the darkness and the light. Until at last one who was just as ravaged as the world itself awoke to justice. He drove a great spike into the world to hold the shattered remnants together." He explained before opening the book up to check something.

"There are records in the Dark sword documents of beings of the light and the dark who refused to give up the path of blood and thus had their names stripped of them by Jeremaih." Orochimaru noted.

"Names?" Shade asked slightly put on edge by the statement.

"Far more than mere human monikers of address. For those of the Dark and the Light their names were their power as well as their identity. To strip away the name of one such being was the ultimate punishment." Orochimaru explained. "As a darkside you should know that."

Shade gazed up at the statue and frowned.

"It watches us," he noted.

Sure enough the eyes of the statue gazed down upon them, glaring at Shade with malice and hatered.

"Those eyes are always watching. For 2,000 years they have watched," Orochimaru explained gazing up at the statues eyes. "Oh I could only imagen what he's seen."

"My guess just the inside of this room," Shade muttered.

Shade raised an eye brow but then suddenly clutched at his forehead as intense pain nearly split his skull apart!

"There is a popular theory among occulet experts that those of the dark and light used their names when binding a contract. Binding themselves to a contract in such away would mean whoever broke it would lose all of their power." Orochimaru continued ignoring Shade's pain.

"You presume to much, Orochimaru," Shade hissed.

Orochimaru smirked apologetically.

"Forgive me," he said. "Call it an old mans vanity."

"Not vanity, fear!" A deep voice boomed from the statue.

Then the statue's face broke into a wicked grin and blinding pain consumed Shade's mind.

When his site returned he was in a graveyard, his sword Soul Eater clutched in his hands.

"Behold the gate way of fear!" The great voice proclaimed as skeletal warriors began to rise from the dirt. "The light casts you into its crucible and brings you into a world of your own demise!"

Shade's eyes flashed and he raised Soul Eater; only to find to his suprise it seemed heavier then usual. Then as he raised to his ready grip he realized his arms where that of a frail young man just entering his teens.

The Skeletal warriors charged him howling hollow battle cries. With a roar Shade meet them slashing at them with Soul Eater trying to slay as many as he could per slash. His skills hadn't left him even if his physical prowess had. They came in waves and he cut them down without hesitation. But even as he cut them down exhaustion began to settle in and his breath became laboured.

Then ones skull bite into his left arm and he gave a grunt of pain. He ripped the skull off and made another vicious slash even as blood trickled down his arm. The undead warriors were surrounding him and he slashed again. Before a spear jabbed into his side right into the side of his chest. He collapsed to the ground left hand grasping the spears shaft trying to yank it out. Soul Eater had fallen from his grip and lay stabbed into the grass just out of his reach. The skeletal army swarmed him.

'I've seen this before...' He thought. 'This is familar.'

Then on the horizon he saw something rising. A large winged angel but with a skeletal visage. The angel of death.

"But what does it mean?" He voiced a loud. "Why are you showing me this!?"

"Fear, regret, lament, hopelessness. All of these pleasures can be yours." The voice proclaimed. "To keep ourselves pure, many of the Light sap themselves of emotion to allow us pure judgement. But when we released the emotions these wonderous gifts revealed themselves."

As the voice spoke the undead viciously stabbed Shade with their blades, blood sprayed from his chest and he gasped in pain. One of them even thrust Soul Eater into him!!

"Gifts?" He rasped.

"An insect like you could never understand. One so small lacks the perspectice to truly view the world around them. You run away."

Then Shade smirked and grasped the hilt of Soul Eater.

"Run away?" He muttered.

Then he yanked his blade out and lifted himself to his fee teyes flashing red. Then he made one great slash and the undead were utterly destroyed, the weapons peircing him were cast to the ground and the wounds healed.

Then his vision flashed again and he returned to the open chamber as the Statues head collapsed from its shoulders just as he had intended. He sheathed Soul Eater turning hiss back on the statue.

"I am no insect." He growled.

"So I see," the statue moaned. "Please give me my name. Give it back to me descendant of Jeremaih."

"I have no name to give you fallen," Shade replied. "You lost it 2,000 years ago."

He then began to stride away.

"A clean slate, lightling. You want a name? Give yourself one." Shade said insincere.

The statue smiled.

"I understand," it whispered.

Then the pillar exploded and its foot was feared. The whole statue began to collapse.

"My name shall be Gouman. When the seven are assembled. Even heaven will not be beyond our reach."

Then statue collapsed utterly into rubble but the voice still spoke.

"The seven bells shall ring and we shall celebrate an ancient evil. The descent of our lord from on high. The bells shall ring soon."

BANG!

Ranger grined sadistically as he pulled the trigger of Luna again and the pistol bucked again. The ghoul he was shooting screeched as its left arm was blown off and Ranger drew out Sol and the two pistols blew off the legs of the walking horror. Now paraplegic the ghoul was helpless as Ranger slammed his boot heel into its face.

"We gotta stop meeting like this, people will talk." Ranger said casually as the ghoul screeched at him. Ranger promptly put a round in its chest.

"Got a little taste for human flesh eh? Thought you'd have yourself a little picnic? Shame you forgot to invite me, my Grandpa makes a great chili." Ranger mocked. Then he unloaded the clips of both pistols into the ghouls ripping what was left of it to gory shreds. He stepped of the corpse shaking his boots.

"Ah damnit, got some on my boots." He muttered.

He rose up to his full height and holster his trusty hand guns. He strood down the street not a care in the world. He passed a side alley where to homeless girls sat together shivering. Ranger frowned at them and sighed.

"Damn me for having a heart," he muttered strooding down the alley opening up his wallet and handing them a twenty.

"You two get youselves something to eat," he said as they looked up at him eyes glowing with suprise at the donation. Then without another word he slipped out of the alley and back down the street.

"Lets see, I'm in the red light district, sleazy end of town. My 'the idoit squads near by' sense is going crazy." Ranger muttered.

After a block or so the sound of metal music floated to his ears and Ranger smirked.

"Heavy metal, only means one of two things. A bars nearby or theres a mush pit and nobody told me. Either way I'm there!" Ranger said following the music.

His search lead him to the former of the two. An old bar with one of its windows boarded up. He shoved the door open wide enough to catch the lyrics.

_'Now you've really crossed the line.'_

The barkeep didn't even glance over his shoulders.

"Welcome," he muttered without looking at Ranger.

"The music in here sucks," Ranger said trying to at least get he guy to look at him.

The barkeep whirled around looking annoyed.

"All your tastes are in your mouth Yank, this here's a classic."

Ranger seated himself at the bar.

"So you here for a drink?" The barkeep asked.

"No," Ranger replied.

"Have one, I'll know what you like." The bar keeper replied.

Ranger smiled.

"That sure of yourself?"

The bar keeper shruged.

"When you been pouring hooch as long as I have you get some good instincts," he replied.

At that moment there came the crack of a pool stick stirking a billiard ball and he glanced to his left to see two young women of roughly colledge age playing pool.

"And something else tells me your not here for the pool," the Bar keep added.

Ranger smirked.

"Instincts telling you that to?"

The bar keeper gave a huff. "Don't need a crystal ball to predict the obvious, pal."

He got back to work on the a glass.

"Not many pack twin heat and carry a pigsticker like that," The bar Keep said setting down the glass and got to work on something else. "But I'll betcha I could teach ya a thing or two 'bout cuttin'! Watch!"

Then he rose up lifting up a plate with a tomato on it with a knife in the other. Then he spun the plate and made a rapid series of quick slices with the knife. The tomato collapsed into little squares and Ranger smirked

"Not bad pal. You a chef or a serial killer?" He asked.

"Neither, though I am british." The bar keeper replied. "Once again when you've been in the bussiness as long as I have you pick up a few tricks."

He turned back to what he was working on. "Gotta do somethin to keep people from drinking at home."

He then turned about and set, to Ranger's suprise, a fully made pizza right in front of him.

"You're Ranger right? The badass who'll take any dirty job?"

Ranger smirked. "Depends on the payment."

The bar tender frowned and lean forward. "Well theres some really bad shit gonin down round here kid."

Ranger took a slice of Pizza and riped a chunk out of it with his teeth.

"And what do you mean by that?" He asked between mouth fulls.

"Some one, or something, has been killing a lot of people round here. That includes cops." The Bar Tender replied. "It's scaring off my customers as well, bad for business. And in the current economic climate you need to do well.'

"Not my department," Ranger replied reaching for another slice. "You want a cop killer? Find some bounty hunter."

Then right before his eyes the pizza was pulled away.

"Hey! What the hell!" Ranger snapped.

"Well since you aren't going to do a little community service than you have to pay. Thats $8.50 for the pizza, and $4.25 for the drink." The bar tender replied.

"Oh come on! Have a..."

"RANGER!!!!!" Eddy yelled as he came crashing through the doors. Right behind him came a panting Double D and Ed. Eddy slipped the floor with a cry and fell flat on his face.

"Who the fuck put salt on the floor?" He snarled pushing himself up off the floor.

"Thats to keep out demons," the Bar tender replied.

"That only works in some cases, try lining the walls with garlic and crosses." Ed replied.

"Nah that only works mostly on vampires and werewolves Ed," Ranger replied with a wave of his hand.

"Enough yapping out of you!" Eddy snapped standing up. "Ranger why the hell did you cancel the job I set you up with!?"

Ranger smirked. "Sorry Eddy I was taking some time off."

"Don't bullshit me!" Eddy snapped. "This is Sarah we're talking about! If you don't do the job I'm sweat and sour pork!"

"Eddy, you did borrow two hundred thousand to pay off that debt to the brothel." Double D noted.

"Can it sock head!" Eddy growled.

"I'm going to have to pass Eddy," Ranger replied taking back the Pizza. "I kinda like Chinese food. Besides I already have a previous engagment."

"That blonde chick?!" Eddy said

Ranger shook his head. "That girl was Jail bait Eddy, it was a spell that made her look older."

He took a drink and the looked up smirking. "Don't worry though, I'll be back in time to save you scrawny ass from the chop block."

Eddy looked up with a look of pure joy on his face. "You mean it?"

Ranger didn't respond but he rose from his stool and made for the door.

"Hey answer me!" Eddy called but Ranger was already out the door.

Out in the street Ranger glanced up at the sky which was rapidly darkening. He set a hand to the hilt of his sword. A dark look crossed his visage.

"Now then," he whispered. "Down too bussiness."

Back inside Eddy pulled himself up to the bar with a groan.

"I'm dead," he moaned. "Maybe I should skip town."

"Cheer up Eddy, I'm sure that Ranger will come through." Double D said brightly.

"I like muffins," Ed said dumbly.

"I don't see what you're so fussed about, he's the one who flaked on the job," the bar tender noted.

"It doesn't matter they'll still hold me responsible," Eddy moaned.

"Who you owe money too?" The Bar keeper asked. "The mafia? Yakuza?"

"No one that forgiving," Eddy moaned.

"My sister," Ed said stupidly.

"Excuse me," A young woman said walking up. "My friends kinda drunk... well really Drunk."

"And you want me to let he stay here the night rather than let her risk her neck driving home or walking home when she's this easy? Sure." The bar Keeper replied. "Got a blanket under the pool table."

The young woman smiled. She had dark eyes and her dark brown hair was done up in a pony tail.

"Thanks," she siad before heading back to her freind who was slumpped over in a corner. The bar Keep smiled.

"Nice girl there, never drinks at all, probably should offer her a job." The Bar keeper voiced allowed.

"If she keeps the school girl outfit I'd say you'd make a killin'." Eddy muttered only for Double D to smack him.

"Eddy no harassing women," Double D snapped.

"Well back to my problems," Eddy growled. "I've bee doing Ranger favors since he came to this god forsaken town. And now look at what he does?! I swear if it wasn't for the fact that his ass kicking skills are need to make a profit around here I'd have a price on his..."

Suddenly a window was thrown open and Rnager shoved his head in.

"Hey Eddy! Clean up the office you tubby bastard!" Ranger shouted. Eddy practiaclly fell off his stool in alarm. "I'm counting on ya!"

Then he slammed the window shut and was gone. The bar keeper looked down at Eddy and smirked.

"Best do as he says." He noted.

"GOD DAMNIT!!" Eddy yelled.

Meanwhile at the old mansion Shade was sitting an arm chair by the window. He frowned as he flipped through the pages of the book resting on his lap.

_'The Dark sword Documents,'_ He thought as he gazed upon the strange glyphs. _'How can one read them if their written in a dead language.'_

He stared at the glyphs frustrated.

_'Or maybe its not a language at all?'_ He suddenly thought. _'These glyphs look more like runes of some sort.'_

He muttered a curse closing the book.

"Looks you'll still be of used to me Orochimaru," he growled.

Then he noticed a shadow by a curtian and he frowned.

"Misa, what is it?" he demanded.

The little girl stepped out of the shadows and gulped.

"Orochimaru awaits you in the study," she said terrified of Shade.

Shade nodded and picked his cloak up and swung it over his shoulders, fastening it about his neck. Then he picked up sheathed Soul eater and strood out of the room, Misa shivering as he passed.

He made his way out into the darkend halls, the silence broke only by the click of his boots against the stones. It was a minute or two before he finally arrived in Orochimaru's sanctuary.

Orochimaru didn't look up as Shade entered but he spoke.

"About 10 years ago a girl was killed on the edge of town. It was an unsual death. The house had been burned to the ground and feathers from what appeared to be arrows were found all over the place. There were signs of a struggle but the cause of death was unclear." Then Orochimaru lifted a large leather bound tome onto the table and finally turned to face Shade.

"On that same day, one of the forbidden texts was unearthed in an old church. Forbidden for they tell of the days of the great wars between the light and the dark. It was handed over to a researcher who was interested in obscure texts on such events as the wars. He tried to decipher it and for his efforts witnessed a miracle." Then Orochimaru pulled open his shirt to reveal a terrible scar that was oozing gunk.

"The wound still festers from time to to time. Such as it did last night when we encountered the fallen one." Orochimaru recovered the scar and smirked. "The being of the dark who gave me this scar appeared out of nowhere to me. He was a rather mundane beast at best but he opened my eyes to miracles."

"Miracles?" Shade huffed. "An eternally festering wound is hardly something to be thankfull for."

"It's not to you liking? I apologieze, but these are the fruits of hard labor." Orochimaru replied. "Idle hands do the devils work they say."

Then his eyes glinted wickedly. "My hands however have been queit diligent. The first seal is broken and most texts relate to only four. Three remain."

"But seven were mentioned by the first seal," Shade muttered. "The deadly sins: Pride, Lust, Envy, Wrath, Gluttony, Sloth, and Greed."

Orochimaru nodded.

"The first called himself Gouman. It means pride."

"If seven of these beings exist, then so do seven seperate seals." Shade finished.

Orochimaru frowned. "So what is it the Anceint texts failed ot mention? What did the authors overlook?" He scratched his chin. "Or maybe its a test. The first four reveal the secret of the other three."

"Where are the seals?" Shade asked.

"I only knew of the one. But not the remaining three, and certianly not the seven." Orochimaru reported.

Shade sighed.

"Fine, I'll destroy the ones we know of while you research the others.

Orochimaru grinned. "Bravo... and what of Ranger?"

"What about him," Shade growled.

"I tried to bring him in on this, but he refused."

"Not suprising. He has no love for the light or the dark but goes his own way. To much of the Anceint Twilight in him."

"Quiet different from you."

"Ranger never was one to accept his role in the grand scheme of things."

Orochimaru smirked now.

"Its a shame, for now his invovlement is certian, one way or the other. Leave him to me."

Shade raised an eyebrow. "You, old man?"

"I try to maintain my youth as best I can," Orochimaru snapped.

"Well what can you do?" Shade asked ignoring him.

"God loves us unconditionally, but when we break his rules the rodof correction comes swift." Orochimaru answered. "To Spare Jeremaih's direct heir the rod would be to spoil the child perhaps?"

Meanwhile outside night had fallen deep as the young woman from the bar stepped out into the street. She took in a deep breath of the cool night air and gazed up at the black sky.

Then suddenly a flock of strange blue bat creatures flew from one roof into the night sky. She started in suprise.

"Never seen that many bats before," she muttered.

She made her way down the street until she came upon Misa crouch in the fetal poistion by the street side.

"Hey are you okay?" She asked.

Misa didn't look up.

"You lost or something?" She asked.

"I want to go home," Misa whispered without looking up.

The young woman bent over.

"Where'd you live? I'll take you there." She offered.

Misa handed her a roughly drawn map on peice of note book paper. She frowned.

"It's alright lets get you home." She said offering out and hand and pulling Misa to her feet.

Meanwhile on the roof tops above Ranger leapt from roof top to roof top. He smirked as he jumped across the street.

Then he brought his foor down on a large bublous beast which wailed as his foot crushed it!

"Hello folks!" He proclaimed as the other creatures present hissed raising claws and barring their fangs.

"Sorry if I'm interuptting your barmitzvah from hell..." He said setting a hand at the grip of Luna. "But atl east I brought gifts."

The creatures roared and charged! Ranger promptly drew out his trusty hand guns.

"The silver hollowed jacket kind!" He proclaimed before he opened fire.

The creatures fell dead like they'd never even been born. He jumped away from them emptying his magazines before he swung out his sword, hit the edge of the roof, and shot right into the furious crowd of creatures! He cut through his first target like a hot knife through warm butter. Then he back stepped and sliced down another victim with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Step back!" He yelled before back handed stabbing one that came up behind him. He yanked his blade out and beheaded another victim cackeling with the madness of plain simple monster killing.

Then he gave a yell as a sharp thorn like something plunged into his chest from behind! It tore through his coat and shirt and had come half way out hte other end. He whirled about to see another creature this one covered in spikes.

"You son of a bitch!" He snarled. "Do you know what it costs to patch this jacket!?"

He ripped the spike out which began to seal up oddly as he leapt up at the creature and sliced it clean in half!

"Hassan chop!" He yelled before he finished his strike.

Meanwhile the young woman stared at Ranger's shop in confusion as Misa looked up at it mornfully.

"This is where you live?" She asked. "It looks abandoned."

Then suddenly Misa rushed to the door.

"Hey wait up!" She called to Misa following her up the steps.

Inside the place was just as battered on the inside as it was on the inside. Ranger had neglected to clean up the mess from the incident which had damaged his juke box.

"This place doesn't look to safe we should get..." She started but then she noticed Misa was at the desk at the back of the room and was gripping the sole picture tightly. She walked up beside it looking at the picture and frowned. In it was a woman with blonde hair and electric green eyes.

"Pretty," Misa whispered.

"Yeah she is, is that your mom?" The young woman asked.

Then Misa's eyes grew wide and her hair flew back! The young woman stumbled back in alarm as Misa lifted off the ground! The billard balls lifted off the pool table and shot about the room crashing into furniture and walls with loud bangs! Then with shreik Misa leapt out of the room and the young woman stared in horror.

"What in the hell...?" She muttered.

Clack.

Ranger paused and turned about. Lying on the sidewalk was the amulet he wore most of the time.

"Ah damnit," he muttered walking over to it.

He picked it up and brushed it off. The chain had broken at one link.

"Must have been damaged in the fight," he muttered. "I knew I should have gotten a coat with pockets."

Unbeknowst to him however Shade and Orochimaru were watching him from one of the colser buildings second floor.

_'Do you believe him_?' A voice within his mind asked him.

_'Who?' _He asked.

_'Shade,' _the voice answered.

_'Yes I do,' _Orochimaru replied.

_'Why?'_ It asked.

_'Because it is greed that drives him. He will be truthfull as long he believes I can deliver what he covets.'_ Orochimaru answered.

Then suddenly Shade spoke.

"The rules of this game were made long ago," he said. "But I'll break them all to get what I want."

_'See?"_ Orochimaru pointed out.

_'And what of Ranger? He is difficult to work with.'_

'_Quiet the contrary. I will dangle Shade before him and he will come like a moth to a flame.' _Orochimaru replied. _'No matter what, Jeremaih's last true descendant will be forced into these events.'_

Then there came a wrapping on the door.

"Master," Orochimaru's maid said as Shade vanished into the shadows. "The neighbors have invited you over for dinner again."

Orochimaru quickly stowed away his research and occult objects.

"I'll be but a moment," he answered.

Ranger's foot connected satisfyingly with the door to his shop and he swept inside. He stabbed his sword into the floor boards and mantled over his desk before slapping himself down in his chair. He swung his feet up onto the desk and opened one or two drawers.

"Hmmm... Pliers? Hammer?" He mused.

Then and idea came to him. He tossed the amulet in his free hand.

"You ready?" He said to himself. Then he tossed it high into the air.

"Fire!" He shouted grabbing the chain and crushing the broken links together. He grinned and let it hang from his wrist.

"To easy," he proclaimed setting it back into place around his neck.

Then he noticed something.

The picture was face down. He frowned and straightened it up to find the glass had broken. Casaully he kicked one of the billard balls up from the floor into his hands.

Then he hurled it right through Misa's magical defense and she screamed as she reappeared before him.

"Well look who it is!" He said his voice dripping with mock suprise. "Little miss, I-want-to-be-older-so-I-can-be-pretty! Still selling your soul to try get older eh?"

Misa hissed at him, then she tossed a quick glance at the amulet and rushed out the door. Ranger cursed and threw up his hands in annoyance.

"Christ, kids these days. They've got no manners." He growled.

Inside Ranger's bathroom however the young woman backed in deeper into the shadow by the shower head.

"All running around, hopped up on dope with their hula hoops, and their satanic rituals, and their Hannan Montana CD's. That bitch gives real country fans a bad name." He muttered tossing his coat and battered shirt onto the desk.

"You know sometimes I think the whole damned world would be better off with a manditory sterilization for anyone really fucking annoying." He growled throwing open the door. The young woman held her breath...

Clack.

The amulet slipped off Ranger's neck and land on the tile floor of the bathroom and he muttered a curse.

"Thought I fixed this thing," he muttered picking it up.

He stepped back into the lobby and set it down on the desk before he turned back to the bathroom.

Suddenly Misa leapt down from the ceiling fan and snatched up the amulet!

"What the fuck?!" Ranger said in suprise turning about. Misa ran towards the windows and leapt out the one shattering the glass. Ranger's face screwed up in anger.

"Alright that's it you little bitch! I'm going to rip you heart straight out your ass and make you eat it!" He roared grabbing his coat and sword. Muttering a stream of curses he made for the door. He kicked it open, swept outside, and then slammed it shut.

The young woman waited a moment before running out of the bathroom and out the front door. Things were just way to freaky for her.

Meanwhile Shade slipped on his cloak and picked up his sheathed blade Soul Eater. The time had come for him to get work. He swept out of his room to find Misa, much older looking and dressed in black waiting for him. Around her neck was Ranger's amulet.

"So I take it you still yearned for adult hood like so many girls wishing to be painted whores." He commented.

"Shut up! You bastard!" She snarled.

Shade paused by the stair well.

"I hate you," she hissed. "I hate those eyes of yours, the way they look at me."

"If you're trying to get some bussiness with me try again when I know your not really a twelve year old." Shade replied before leaping over the railing to the ground floor.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going!?" She snapped.

"I tire of you girl, something I'm sure you'll be hearing that from a lot of guys soon enough." Shade answered.

Then he screwed up his face in a scwol.

"Ranger's coming," he muttered.

Meanwhile Ranger was completely lost.

"Well shit," he muttered. "Have I been stood up? Queit the opposite of prom night."

_'Wait wait wait hold up!'_ Lilo shouted.

**Present-**

"What?" Ranger demanded.

Lilo held up a copy of Devil May Cry 3, Code Vergil. "According to this Dante got stood up at his highschool prom."

"Yeah well I didn't," Ranger shot back annoyed.

"Says who?" Lilo demanded.

"Says me," Ace answered.

Lilo jumped in suprise. "How long have you been there?"

"Hey I'm here to!" TSS snapped.

"And me," Larxene added.

"Yeah and those two aren't even in this story," Ranger pointed out.

"So wait you and Ranger went to prom together?" Lilo asked Ace.

"Yeah, we're dating." Ace replied.

"Wait what?" Lilo said in confusion..

"Lilo, just shut up and let me get back to the story." Ranger growled.

"My brain hurts," Lilo moaned.

**FMC 3-**

Ranger glanced up at a wall on the side of an ally to see a sword shoved into the bricks impaling a peice of paper. He tossed his sword into the air, knocking the sword out and catching the peice of paper before he caught his falling blade. It was a map.

"Wow! A map, how conveinet! A map! Couldn't possibly be a trap." He said his voice drolling sarcasm.

"The date is straight ahead," Ranger read. "Well at least it's easier to read than Eddy's maps."

He tossed the map into the trash.

"Tubby bastard can't even spell straight."

"Eddy... Eddy wake up damnit," the bar keeper growled as Eddy lifted his head off the bar. Double D and Ed had already left and the bar was all but empty.

"What?" He moaned knocking over and empty bottle.

"I'm closing up for the night, so scram." The bar keeper ordered.

"Aw come on," Eddy moaned. "You let the girl sleep here?"

"Yeah well I have a soft spot in my heart for the ladies and you smell bad." The Bar keeper snapped.

Eddy glanced out the windows and gulped.

"Aw come on man, can't I just stay here a little longer. I mean, I'm not scared or anything."

"Bullshit man," the bar keep growled. "Just look outside, the moons blood red."

True to the bar keepers word the moon was an erie red color.

"There's some bad mojo floatin' about, I'm closing up for the night." The Bar keeper continued. "I hope your friend Ranger can take care of himself."

"By the way whats your name?" Eddy asked.

"Nukid," The bar keeper replied running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Well this looks like place, Ranger muttered. Then he lifted up his boot and kicked the door clean off its hinges!

"Holy sh!" Someone had time to yell before the door crashed into him.

He stepped inside to find himself inside a large well light room, more like a grand ball room. Standing inside were some dozen people in school uniforms. Ranger stared at them blankly before comprehension dawned on him.

"Oh crap, I'm in the wrong fic aren't I?" He muttered.

"Yeah Ranger, you don't show up until a cameo next chapter." David replied.

"Oh shit this is Code Fiction?" Ranger said alarmed.

"Yeah," Chibi said sweat dropping.

Ranger smiled sheepishly. "Eh sorry about the door." Then quick as a flash he ducked out and made hiis way back up the street.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." He muttered repeated hitting his fist against the wall of the building.

About twenty minutes later Ranger was outside, suprise suprise, an old church.

"I swear to god, evil nuts need some real estate advice," he muttered.

He swung open the doors and walked down the aisle all the way to the altar without incident and frowned.

"What? No welcoming committe? Depressing," he muttered.

"That depends on who you'd like to welcome you," a voice said behind him. Ranger groaned and turned to see Pockets sitting over the entrance arch.

"Gee so much for creatures spawned in hell not being able to enter churches. Think someones asleep at the wheel." Ranger commented dryly.

"Aw it's not a good idea to mock god in his own house," Pockets commented.

"Since when were freaks like you religous?" Ranger demanded drawing out Luna.

"Oh we have a certian respect. All the orginal demons in hell were once angels in heaven after all." Pockets pointed out.

"Look pal, we can talk religon all night or I could just kill you." Ranger growled. "Now tell me. Where the hell is my amulet?"

"Amulet?" Pockets asked bemused.

"Don't play dumb, your crazy but not stupid," Ranger snapped. "You're little lady Misa jacked it from me."

"I really don't know what you're talking about my half blooded friend." Pockets replied.

Ranger smirked.

"Well I'm sorry," he said sarcastically, flicking of Luna's safety. "It's been fun and all but if we can't be honest in this relationship then we should go seperate ways."

Then suddenly pockets was right infront of him with his finger on the barrel of Luna.

"Ah! That amulet!" Pockets said with comprehension. "I will tell you, but first."

Then he was back on the arch. "A job for you.'

"A job?" Ranger muttered.

"A job worthy of a descendant of Jeremaih the half blood," Pockets admonsihed.

"If its wholesale monster killing, job accepeted." Ranger growled before firing.

Then suddenly floor gave out beneath him and with a cry he fell! He stabbed his sword into falling stone trying to regain control but he lost his grip and slamed down hard on a dais. His sword stabbed itself into the floor in front of him. He pushed himself up with a curse and yanked his sword out of the stone floor and waved it at the hole he'd fallen through.

"You know that was really fucking uncalled for!" He shouted. "Since you didn't give me the specific's I'm charging ya the usual fee! I'll just make it up as I go but when I'm done you'll be getting an itemized bill!"

Then he looked about himself, his eyes slowly adjusting to the low light. Then he saw the massive pool, no, lake of blood with skulls floating around in it.

"Blood and skulls, peachy." He muttered. "This must be where all the Altar boys go when they get to old for the priests."

He sighed.

'This day just keeps getting better and better.' He though to himself. 'Now how the fuck do I get outta here?'

"My lifes a god damned horror flick" He said outloud.

"JEREMAIH!!!" A mighty voice called and Ranger suddenly fell to his knees panting heavily! He felt as if someone had set his blood on fire!

"Jeremaih! I've waited a long time for this day to come..." The voice called again.

'What in the hell?!' Ranger thought barely able to move. 'Can't focus, the fuck is wrong with me?!'

Then out of darkness he saw a form, a massive statue with an angelic form. It's head lay in the blood and it cried tears of the red liquid.

'Years and months, spent trapped down here," It said. "Years and months of repentance and regret. Betrayed by you I wept tears of blood with my shame. The tears became an ocean and now you return. All of my pent up energy from 2,000 years of lonelness. Jeremaih, I can smell you but I can't see you."

Ranger clutched at his sword for support shaking all over. His hands slipped and he split his knee on the sword and his blood poured down it's length. The silver blue moon at the hilt flashed violet.

"Ah Jeremaih, your blood. Your beloved blood." The statue moaned.

Then Ranger let loose a long loud shreik! The pain was unbearable!

"I've wait 2,000 years for it. Jeremaih." The statue said.

Then suddenly Ranger lunged at it sword raised! He slashed with his sword and wave of jet black energy blasted from his sword and shattered the statues nose! It shreiked in agony and Ranger bounced off it's chin and landed back on the dais panting.

"Forgive me if you've heard this one before," Ranger snarled. "How do you stop an asshole from smelling? Cut the fuckers nose off!"

He straightened. "I don't care if you got some two thousand year old grude with an ancestor of mine but I couldn't care less! All I want is for you to shut the fuck up and to get my amulet back!"

The statue roared and a spike shot from one of its wings! Ranger back fliped and it passed over him and smashed into the wall! He landed and grined He felt alive! He felt energized.

'What's this power coursing through me?' He wondered.

He shot forward!

"Eat it bitch!" He shouted shoving his sword into the wings shattering them!

"Jeremaih," it groaned. "Give me my name..."

"I can think of plenty of things to call you and none to flatering." Ranger shot back. "I don't like to repeat myself so listen up."

He smashed off the statues arms!

"You've got the wrong guy!" He shouted.

"NO! YOU MUST GIVE ME MY NAME!" The Statute screamed.

"NOW FOR THE BIG FINISH!!" He roar and with one mighty slash he sliced the statue's chest in half and sent the sea of blood flying into the air from the momentum. Then he saw its hands however. They were chained to a rune covered spike.

"Jeremaih," it moaned. "Give me my name..."

Ranger sniffed idignant.

"Weren't your parents supposed to do that? Let me guess rough childhood?" He said with a wave of his hand. Then he forze. The skin was darkened to a strange almost violet shade, the fingers were clawed and knotted. He looked himself over and saw his whole body was like that. He raised his sword and in its reflective edges he saw his hair was now a wild jet black and his eyes blood red. He snarled brandishing his sword.

"The hell did you do to me?!" He snapped.

"Give me my name," It moaned. "The name you took from me 2,000 years ago, give it back!"

"If I had known you'd make this much noise I would have shattered your mouth first." Ranger growled. "If I wanted to be nagged endlessly I'd move in with my mother."

Then Ranger heard a sound and he hurled his blade at its source. Pockets gave a yell as he barely avoided being impailed.

"Well look who decided to join the party," Ranger growled. "You got three seconds to explain what the hell that was all about savy?"

Pockets picked up his fallen hat.

"Counting down fat ass," Ranger warned. "One, two..."

"No wait this the job!" Pockets procalimed. "You are a descendant of Jeremaih, you must give him his name!"

Pockets walked across the stone floor to him.

"All you must do is say 'I shall name you,' and he'll be satisfied." Pockets said.

"Name him?"

"2,000 years ago your ancestor took his name away; and for all time he has been trapped here. His name is his honor; it means everything to him! Worth even more than his pride to beg you like this." Pockets opened his palms imploringly. "Please give him back his name, his honor!"

Ranger frowned yanking his sword out of the wall.

"Ah, that old chestnut eh?" He muttered. "The sins of the father."

He turned back to Pockets hefting his blade onto his shoulder. "So I'm supposed to name him eh? Well answer me this." His eyes darkened. What happens if I name him?"

Pockets's smile didn't falter.

"You see, you're really determined to have me name him. So I got to wonder exactly what details you're conveniently leaving out?" Ranger said walking closer. "I ain't naming shit and in case you've forgotten..."

Then he yanked out Sol and smirked. "You might want to remember what it says on my bussiness cards, I'm a slayer. Remember?"

Then pockets clapped his hands and Ranger felt and intense pressure on his shoulders! He fell to the floor Sol clattering away.

"I have to warn you Ranger, I lose my temper and you lose your head." Pockets said. "Poor descendant of Jeremaih, clinging to weak twilight rather than embracing his dark legacy. So much power could be yours if you wanted it."

"Fuck you..." Ranger snarled.

"Thats definantly the kind of answer I'd expect from you, your just like a weak human. Is vengance that much of a drive?" Pockets mocked.

"Revenge? I'm in this for money!" Ranger hissed.

"You lie badly, like a human," Pockets replied. "Don't you remember that day? When you swore vengance against those who had commited the murder of your master? Your slaying is you damned soul's excuse to hunt your foes."

Pockets began to pace around him. "Am I wrong though? Is this truly all the strength you have? You've wanted the strength to be untouchable. Embrace the power I offer and you would be invincible."

"Quit your Star Wars esque, turn to the darkside bull shit!" Ranger snarled pushing himself up, to Pockets's suprise. "I'm me and thats it!"

Suddenly something shot down and with a violet blast the stone pillar shattered! Ranger was blasted off his feet and Pockets was thrown clean across the room! The blood from the floor began to fall like rain. In the midst of the destruction, Shade sheathed Soul Eater.

"In the name of Jeremaih, the half breed. I shall name this seal." He proclaimed.

Then the statue gave a roar of delight as Ranger righted himself watching in alarm.

"Choose," Shade ordered.

"My name is 'Sloth'," The statue moaned. "We shall meet again."

Then it crumbled into dust. Pockets floated up high over Shade.

"Why did you open this seal?!" Pockets demanded. "You were to open the second seal!"

In a flash Soul Eater was out of its sheath and pockets hat flopped in half.

"Shut up," Shade growled sheathing Soul Eater.

Ranger rose to his feet, he had returned to normal now as had his sword. He strood towards Shade, his blade scrapping the stones.

"Well isn't this just concidence, running into you like this Shade. Fitting that its a graveyard since you won't be leaving." He said.

"Sorry to disappoint but I'm all out of witty rejoinders," Shade replied.

"You never did have much of a sense of humor." Ranger noted flicking Sol into its holister with his blade. "Been along time, I hardly recognize you." Ranger added. "Wish I could say the years had been kind."

Then he hefted his sword onto his shoulder.

"Odd crowd you run with, freaks and nut jobs? Surely you can do better."

"It's been a long time my former host, theres a lot about me you wouldn't understand." Shade replied.

"Oh just because I don't care doesn't mean I don't understand." Ranger answered spinning his blade. "You came by recently didn't you? Looked like your handiwork in that alley. Sorry I missed you."

"Yes I'm sorry to."

"Not as sorry as you're going to be." Ranger said yanking a skull onto the tip of his sword a pointing it threateningly at Shade. "I don't normally kill creeps for free but in your case I'll make an exception."

"If your trying to impress me, try harder." Shade answered with a smirk.

"Now that I think of it you wouldn't have something to do with all the work I've had lately. Been a lot of people getting hurt and killed by increased supernatural activity. Good for bussiness though, do I have you to thank for that?"

"Hardly, as a matter of fact I'm about to put you out of bussiness." Shade replied.

"Ya don't say?" Ranger said sentimentally.

"When I'm done the world will be writhing in darkness." Shade answered and Ranger's eyes widened. "I shall erect a tower, the tower of fear shattered in ancient times. The road sealed by Jeremaih." His eyes darkend. "I shall restore it, open the realm of darkness and the world will tremble at my name."

"Are you insane?" Ranger demaned pushing passed him..

"What is sanity?"

"First of all nobody trembles at the name Shade, and second of all nobody even knows what that myth even means." Ranger snapped.

"I do," Shade replied. "And I shall open the door."

"And where's this door located?" Ranger asked. "Wait let me guess! Haunted castle? No! A mausoleum! Those old bastards sure loved little strips of hell."

Then he paused. "Don't make me have to kill you." Ranger warned.

"You're welcome to try," Shade answered.

Ranger whirled about drawing his pistols but Shade already had Soul Eater drawn at him.

"Fire arms and Ddraig s Caul? So like you." Shade noted.

"What about you? Soul eater? It suits you," Ranger replied. "Don't do this Shade."

"I'm going to the dark realm. Anyone who stands against me." Shade replied.

"I knew you weren't right in the head. But now your as bad as the bastards who killed the master!"

Then suddenly Ranger's half of the amulet fell down to the ground near by and Ranger's gaze shot to the jewelry. He dropped Sol and reached for the amulet. He gave a cry however as Soul Eater cut into the palm of his hand and the chain of the amulet wrapped around Soul Eater. He swung the chain into his hand and caught the amulet in his hands. Ranger fired Luna furiously but Shade dodged them defetly. One round however slipped over Shade's head and he sliced the bullet into tiny shards and flung them back at Ranger who cursed as the shards sliced inton him.

He stumbled back yanking up his sword.

"Give it back Shade," Ranger growled.

Then as if predestined the chain around Shade's neck snapped and an amulet identical to Rangers fell into Shade's open hand. He stared at the two amulets silently.

"No!" Pockets said in alarm. "We need both amulets or Baradur won't help us!"

"Shade!" Ranger roared.

Then Shade flung one of the amulets to Ranger and it wrapped around his sword blade.

"You gave it back?" Pockets said incredulous.

Shade flashed out Soul Eater and Pockets's head flopped off.

"I can take it any time I want." Shade growled before vanishing into the darkness.

Ranger frowned and hefted his sword into place before heading up the stairs and out of this hell hole.

"Splendid," Orochimaru said in his sancutm. "In only three days three of the seals have been opened. Everything proceeds as I have foreseen."

_'We need to get ready,' _the voice in his head said.

"Oh, yes I know." Orochimaru said. "The opening of the gate is imminent. Preparations must be made." Then he snuffed out the candel on his desk. "Now let the cermony begin."

**Meanwhile...**

"What is evil?" Shade asked. "Evil was my Ancestor, of that I am certian."

He strood to the window staring out over the city.

"Yet... Isn't 'Evil' simply a point of view?" He wondered. "Can a mouse understand how a bird of prey feels? You are the child of a human... only know the sky as you see it when you look up. Such simple happiness."

He picked up a wine glass and took a sip before setting it down.

"Ignorance is bliss afterall." He continued. "This immense world. The instant you realize the infinite span of the sky you shall surely die in despair. That the sky is blue you shall understand before you make even one revolution around the world. My name is 'Greed'. And despite my thirst for blue skies, I shall now sleep for a while..."

Then he turned to Misa who was writing feverishly on a page.

"You get that?" He asked.

"I still doubt this will get you your own DTV show," Misa noted.

"Screw the rules I'm fucking awesome!" Shade snapped.

"And thats the whole friging story until we get to FMC 3 in full." Ranger finished.

"Is it just me or did you get your ass handed to you in that fight?" Lilo asked.

"Lilo shut the fuck up," Ranger growled.

"Okay so is that all we've got?" Lilo asked.

Ranger nodded. "Yep."

"So what now?" Lilo asked as Ranger picked up his sword.

"Prepare for tommorrow night." Ranger answered.

"Why Ranger? What are we doing tommorrow night?" Lilo asked.

"The same thing we do every night Lilo," Ranger answered. "TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!"

They're Lilo, They're Lilo and Ranger Ranger Ranger Ranger Ranger!

* * *

**Ranger24: Thats all for now and thats this fic. Wait for more FMC 4 and then hopefully FMC 3! Anyways read and review! This was my longest chapter ever written! **


End file.
